bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Clener74
September 2015 Look Im sorry if you find some of my comments offensive, because Im in a very bad mood Edgar is stronger then bif: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LEVtuzn0YgA. Im sorry someone in my family past away and Im planning a funeral which is going to take alot of work. Big Brudda(Threats/Texts/Messages go here/ ) 12:37, September 23, 2015 (UTC)Big Brudda : Good luck with the funeral, and I seriously wish for your family member to rest in peace. : Bif has 100 HP more than Edgar, and also bigger attack and blocking rates (70 to 50, and 50 to 40). The health alone says Bif is stronger than Edgar, and that's a fact. First-hand testing is always going to best something (in this case, the video) you don't know for sure is even valid. : In the end, there is no proof. That video shows what you say, but who can say for sure the person who made that video didn't edit the file to make Edgar stronger or Bif weaker? : With that being said, I think this is enough. If you are in a bad mood, then you might as well not get into such trivial things like this; you are planning a funeral, dude. : Hope you get better. : Clener74 (talk) 22:55, September 25, 2015 (UTC) ::Sorry to hear about your real life troubles. ::When two characters get into a fight, there's always randomness involved. I've seen Russell lose to Norton because he got up against a wall and kept trying to circle instead of fighting back, and I've seen a fight between Damon and Gord where Gord got Damon down into dark red health before losing. So when we talk about the toughest character, we really just mean total max health. Johnny regularly beats people with more health than him because his fighting style is so damaging and he has a move that ignores blocks. ::With rare exceptions, youtube videos aren't proof of anything. Like Clener said, people using the PC version can mod it and not tell anyone. And they can simply be wrong - I found a youtube article on beta characters that was ripped straight from this very wiki only it took stuff we said was likely or even just possible and stated it as a fact. There's no proving that any given user on youtube is any more intelligent than that guy who was convinced Jimmy was the second in command of the bullies. Jeff (talk· ) 00:37, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Septemeber 2015 Actually Forget it. I took a chill pill and Im okay now. Im sorry Clener, its just that I don't like it when you write stuff on the summary that I don't feel good. For example you wrote this that I found offensive: I won't mock you, but please, check out dictionaries. and here on Zoe's talk page: ''Ah, excuse me, I was talking to Big Brudda. Please don't mind me. ''So, I don't want to fight because your not one of those bad editiors but I am telling you please be careful what you write. It can sometimes hurt other people's feelings. Just because I made a mistake doesn't mean You should respond rudley. Big Brudda(Threats/Texts/Messages go here/ ) 20:58, September 29, 2015 (UTC)Big Brudda : I don't think any of these are offensive, bru. I even said I won't mock you, and the other one was merely a reply to the other editor. If they seemed misleading to you, then I apologize, but consider that I also mentioned in the summaries what the mistakes were. If I wanted to be offensive, I wouldn't have mentioned them. Cheers. : Clener74 (talk) 20:56, September 30, 2015 (UTC) : October 2015 Hey Clener, Im wondering do you think Im stupid? This is not being mean, but do you really think im dumb? If It was my edits Im Candian. My language isn't very good. I just want us both to get along. Big Brudda(Text/ ) 15:19, October 17, 2015 (UTC)Big Brudda ::Okay, both of you, enough. No more edit wars. Big Brudda, this isn't an okay message to post. Clener, don't even answer it, just ignore it. From now on, any dispute you guys have with each other I want you to message 'me '''about it, and be ''civil. Soda (Talk) 20:35, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Messi I felt bad to start with but with Neymar and Suarez in top form we haven't really missed him as much. Messi1983 (talk) 03:46, November 14, 2015 (UTC)